Bathroom
by Mayori Kitano
Summary: Dedicated for Fujoshi Independent Day #4, Awas Rate M, Yaoi Cinta yang tulus pasti berbuah kebahagiaan Summary gak nyambung blas -.-


Halo semua,, kembali dengan author gaje ini. Setelah beberapa bulan # baca : berbulan-bulan vakum akhirnya saya balik lagi untuk memeriahkan Fujoshi Independent Day #4 *keprok-keprok*

Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin romance, jadi kalo garing harap dimaklumi ya ^^

Warning: Rate M for Yaoi, AU,silakan baca, tapi tanggung resikonya sendiri, Alurnya kecepetan, OOC sedikit

Genre : Romance

Pair : Eric X Alan

Bathroom

Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan lesu di pinggir jalanan kota London, Pemuda yang bernama Alan Humphries itu berjalan ke rumahnya, ralat-rumahnya dan Eric karena mereka sudah tinggal bersama-"Uh, capeknya hari ini. Mana Mr. William ngasih tugas banyak banget lagi" gerutunya, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah. untunglah rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus jadi dia bisa langsung pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, Alan sadar kalau Eric-kekasihnya- belum pulang, 'kemana Eric ? biasanya dia sudah pulang jam segini' kata Alan dalam hati, maklum biasanya Eric pulang jam 5 sore Sedangkan ini sudah jam 6 sore. Dengan gontai Alan berjalan menuju kamar untuk berganti baju. Setelah berganti baju, Alan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur, dan Alan pun tertidur.

'Kriet' pintu depan terbuka, rupanya kekasih Alan yang bernama lengkap Eric Slingby baru saja pulang. 'ah, rupanya Alan sudah pulang' batinnya. Eric segera berjalan menuju kamar, sesampainya di kamar, ia melihat Alan tertidur. Dengan hati-hati Eric berjalan menuju kamar mandi, Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi dengan perlahan sehingga tidak menimbulkan suara lalu ditutupnya. Eric menghela nafas, "hari yang melelahkan" katanya. Ia berjalan ke arah bathtub lalu mengisinya dengan air dari keran dan sabun cair. Setelah airnya penuh, ia lalu melepas bajunya

Sementara itu, tak lama sesudah Eric masuk kamar mandi, Alan terbangun, ia terkejut karena hari sudah gelap. Ia segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan langsung menuju kamar mandi, Alan tidak sadar kalau Eric sudah pulang dan ia juga sedang mandi. Alan langsung menerobos masuk, tepat di saat Eric sedang buka baju, Spontan wajah Alan langsung memerah, Walaupun sudah sering melihat Eric telanjang, tapi kalau tiba-tiba seperti tadi tetap saja dia malu

Eric yang melihat Alan tersipu seperti itu hanya tersenyum, "kau masih malu rupanya" godanya, Alan hanya diam saja. Tiba-tiba Eric menarik Alan dalam pelukannya lalu menciumnya. Alan yang ditarik tiba-tiba seperti itu kaget dan membuka mulutnya, yang merupakan keuntungan bagi Eric untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Mereka berdua larut dalam ciuman panas itu. Setelah 5 menit mereka melepas ciuman itu untuk bernafas

"Eric! Jangan melakukannya secara tiba-tiba!" kata Alan dengan wajah merah padam, "lho, bukannya kamu sudah sering melakukannya denganku?" goda Eric lagi, Alan pun berbalik pergi, tetapi Eric menarik tangannya lagi. "Ayolah, mandi bersamaku" kata Eric dengan suara seksinya, Dia mulai membuka kancing baju Alan satu persatu, Melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dan menarik celana panjang dan celana dalam Alan. Alan Sekarang juga telanjang seperti Eric, Alan pasrah saja diseret Eric kedalam bathtub. Eric lalu mencium Alan lagi,Setelah itu dia turun ke bagian leher, Eric menggigit kecil bagian leher Alan,lalu menghisapnya dan menjilatnya. "ngh...Eric"desah Alan, "jangan menahan suara mu sayang" bisik Eric di telinga Alan

Eric lanjut "menyerang" Alan, Dihisapnya puting Alan secara bergantian "ahh... Eric jangan..uhh" Alan mendesah semakin keras, semakin ke bawah desahan Alan semakin menjadi-jadi. "ayo kita pindah di kamar, kau bisa masuk angin nanti" kata Eric "Ukhh...iya" kata Alan. Eric pun menggendong Alan lalu mengeringkan tubuh mereka berdua, setelah kering Eric menidurkan Alan ditempat tidur lalu menindihnya kembali, ia mencium Alan lagi, tangan Eric tidak mau diam saja dia meraih 'benda' Alan dan memijitnya pelan. "uhh...mmhh, Eric" desah Alan nikmat, mereka pun melepas ciuman itu."kau sudah basah ya Alan" kata Eric sambil menyeringai "kau juga sama basahnya Eric" kata Alan tidak mau kalah. Eric tertawa "kalau begitu kita impas" kata Eric

Eric memberikan jari telunjuknya kedepan mulut Alan , Alan yang sudah mengerti langsung menghisapnya, Eric mendesah pelan merasakan lidah Alan bermain dengan jarinnya "sshh... kau memang hebat Alan" desah Eric, Lalu Eric menarik jarinya dari mulut Alan dan memposisikannya di depan lubang milik Alan, lalu Eric mendorong jari telunjuknya masuk ke dalam lubang itu dan memainkannya di dalam "Ahh...Shh Er..ric" desah Alan tak terkendali  
Eric menambahkan jari kedua dan memutar-mutarnya di dalam lubang Alan "Lubang mu itu tetap sempit ya Alan" Goda Eric. " ukhh...jangan cepat-cepat Eric, Sa...uhh .. sakit" kata Alan

Eric menarik kedua jarinya keluar, lalu memposisikan 'benda'nya di depan lubang Alan "kalau sakit bilang saja" bisik Eric. Alan mengangguk, Eric mulai mendorong Miliknya masuk ke dalam lubang Alan.  
"Akhhh...nghh sa...sakit" rintih Alan, Eric menghentikan gerakannya sebentar sampai Alan tidak merasa sakit lagi "sudah tidak sakit?" tanya Eric. Alan mengangguk " Ya, Lanjutkan saja Eric" Kata Alan. Eric menggerakkan Miliknya lagi sampai masuk seluruhnya, darah menetes dari lubang milik Alan. "uhh...sakit" Alan mendesah sakit, "maafkan aku karena membuat mu kesakitan" kata Eric. "tidak apa-apa, justru aku menikmatinya" kata Alan lembut, "bolehkah aku bergerak?" pinta Eric "silakan aku sudah siap" jawab Alan

Eric mulai menggerakkan Miliknya perlahan, lama kelamaan temponya semakin cepat dan dalam, Alan pun mendesah semakin tak terkendali ia meraih seprai untuk dijadikan pegangan. Semakin lama gerakan Eric semakin liar, peluh membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. "Eric aku mau keluar..ahhh" desah Alan, "Ahh..aku juga Alan". Mereka klimax bersama, cairan putih berhamburan ke dada Alan dan perutnya sedangkan Eric mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Alan, mereka berdua langsung ambruk

"Terima kasih Alan" kata Eric sambil mencium kening Alan, Alan yang sudah tidak bertenaga lagi hanya mengangguk dan memeluk Eric. Malam itu mereka tidur dengan saling berpelukan

Omake

Dua minggu setelah cerita diatas...

"Uekk..uekk" Alan muntah-muntah di dalam kamar mandi, Eric yang mendengarnya menjadi cemas. Setelah Alan keluar dari kamar mandi Eric langsung menanyai Alan "Alan, Kamu masuk angin ya? badan mu panas tidak?" Tanya Eric cemas, "Aku tidak apa-apa Eric, tapi 5 hari ini kalau pagi aku pasti mual" kata Alan "ya sudah nanti sore kita ke dokter" Eric menyarankan.

Sorenya mereka berdua pergi ke dokter , Setelah mengantri akhirnya tibalah giliran Alan. Setelah beberapa saat diperiksa, sang dokter keluar dari bilik periksa dan menghampiri Eric dengan Alan dibelakangnya. "Mr. Slingby, ini kedengaran aneh, saya sendiri pun tidak mempercayai hasilnya" kata dokter tersebut, "Ya, memangnya Alan kena penyakit apa?" tanya Eric cemas "Mr. Humphries hamil 2 minggu" kata dokter tersebut, Alan hanya menunduk, takut melihat Reaksi dari Eric. Sedangkan Eric ? setelah mendengar pernyataan itu dia pun pingsan di tempat (?)

Owari

Apa ini?! OWO

Aduh, ancur gini ya, maklum baru pertama kali bikin rate M :3 *ditimpuk bakiak* oh, ya karena saya baru bikin kali ini alurnya jadi kecepetan gini =.= . Well i dedicate this Fic for Fujoshi Independent Day #4. i hope this Fic Will entertain you all the readers, I DON'T ACCEPT FLAME

So The last word is... REVIEW PLEASE ^^V


End file.
